Loser seme
by Lady Anonim
Summary: Fic abal bin nista, OOC sangat, sho-ai, HiruRikuSena, silahkan tengok kenistaan fic ini jika berkenan. R&R? :D


Loser seme by Hiru Yorunita

**Disclaimer: **bukan punya saia, beneran deh! Kalau punya saia ntar jadinya malah ancur kayak fic ini X3

**A/N: **sedang mencoba membuat fic gaje juga difandom Eyeshield setelah menebar kegajeannya difandom Naruto XXD

**Warning:** Sho-ai, AU, OOC banget, garing kriuk-kriuk, HiruSena, HiruRiku, RikuSena, ShinSena, HiruNita (?), dan banyak kata-kata nyeleneh yang nggak bakalan ada meski udah dicari di kamus :D

Enjoy to this fic, Don't Like Don't Read!

~oOo~ Riku Pov's ~oOo~

Hai, gue Kaitani Riku! Tetangga sebelah pada manggil gue Riku. Tampang oke punya, lari cepet, dan ditambah lagi gue keren! Belum lagi, gue juga pernah jadi model cover majalah kiddy (?).

Bukannya mau pamer, yah biar gini-gini gue punya banyak fans girls. Tapi sempat juga ada beberapa orang yang kurang ajar ngatain gue. Kayak anaknya Pak er-te misalnya. Dia bilang, rambut gue yang putih lumayan buat nutupin ketombe. Hei! Rambut gue nggak ada ketombenya kalee... Coba aja kalo bukan anak Pak er-te udah gue gibeng tuh kayak beberapa orang yang ngatain gue pendek tapi udah ubanan. Ups, sabar Riku~

Owh yah, gue tinggal didesa 'Putus Harapan'. Sama kayak sang malaikat hati gue, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sena Kobayakawa. Si kembang desa yang udah terkenal keimutannya sampai ke kampung sebelah. Sekaligus disini juga ada si iblis neraka yang sangat gue benci. Si iblis yang selalu aja ngalangin gue buat dapetin Sena.

Sempat waktu itu, pas gue sama Sena lagi malam mingguan nonton layar tancap. Padahal hampir aja sebentar lagi gue sukses nyium Sena, kalau tiba-tiba aja nggak ada granat dikaki gue. Yang bikin gue hitam mutlak karena gosong. Untung aja Sena nggak kena ledakannya. Kayaknya tuh granat udah di rancang khusus buat ngegosongin gue doang.

"Riku nggak apa-apa?" begitulah kata Sena waktu itu, dengan tampang inocent nya yang menurut gue manis. Sampai sekarang gue mikir "Yah, padahal sebentar lagi!". Gue masih ingat terus kejadian itu, yang gue yakin itu ulah si iblis.

Kenapa gue panggil iblis? Soalnya iblis yang ngaku namanya Hiruma Youichi ini, psikopatnya bukan main. Udah psikopat mau ngalangin gue lagi! Hush... Awas! Nggak akan gue biarin dia dapetin Sena-chan ku.

~oOo~ Riku Pov's End ~oOo~

Dihari yang cerah namun berawan mendung. Dari kejauhan, terlihat putih-putih imut (baca: Riku) tengah berjalan dengan mantabnya. Dengan memakai baju jas hitam rapi yang entah dapat pinjam darimana.

Kini ia tengah berjalan menuju rumah Sena. Tak lupa membawa setangkai bunga yang di sembunyikannya dibalik punggung.

"Hari ini gue mau ngajak Sena kencan, hahay prikitiw~" seru Riku rada OOC, apalagi siul khasnya yang kayak Sule.

Begitu Riku sampai beberapa meter tak jauh dari depan rumah Sena, kakinya terhenti. Karena disana ada makhluk yang sangat Riku tidak sukai. Yaitu Hiruma yang dengan gagahnya tengah berdiri didepan pagar rumah Sena. Dengan memakai jas yang tak kalah rapinya dengan Riku, Hiruma membawa sebuket bunga. Yang tanpa orang ketahui kalau jas dan bunga Hiruma itu dapat ngutang.

"Ngapain tuh si lancip, didepan rumah yayang gue?" Riku tengak-tengok sebal. Mau nyamperin, tapi malas meladeni sifat psikopatnya Hiruma. Nggak disamperin, takut keburu Sena di ambil.

Serba salah emang, kalau udah berurusan dengan orang bernama Hiruma yang ditakuti warga sekampung ini karena ego nya yang tinggi. Nggak pernah mau ngalah dalam segala hal, baik itu lomba balapan makan kerupuk setiap tujuh belas agustusan maupun kalau lagi ngantri beli bakso. Dan juga keahliannya kalau udah ngancam layaknya preman pasar, yang bisa bikin orang kejang-kejang. Tapi semua itu nggak ngaruh buat Riku.

"Ah, gue samperin aja deh! Ketimbang ntar Sena di rebut sama dia," Riku melangkah mendekat ke arah Hiruma yang masih berdiri sambil nyisiran pake sisir lipat, udah kayak Kotaro aja. Sementara yang di dekati natap heran. Alisnya terangkat sebelah pertanda bingung.

"Khe, ngapain loe di sini?" tanya Hiruma, dengan nada sinis. Bikin Riku tambah benci aja sama orang, ralat iblis satu ini.

"Lha? Loe juga ngapain didepan rumah pacar gue gini?" tanya Riku, berdecak kesal. Terlihat kilat-kilat tipis saling menyetrum dari kedua mata mereka. Dan kalau ada di anime/manga pasti udah ada scene 'Hiruma vs Riku'.

"Hiruma-san? Riku?" si empunya rumah akhirnya muncul, yang author pikir bakal bawa perdamaian. Ternyata yang dibawanya malah dua koper besar, untuk mudik padahal lebaran masih jauh.

"Err... Maap Riku, tadi sempet denger kamu bilang aku pacarmu yah? Maap banget, tapi aku nggak ngerasa gitu!" kata Sena polos, nggak baca situasi. Alhasil sukses bikin Riku pundung di bawah pohon beringin nan rindang yang kebetulan mangkal didepan rumah Sena. Membuat aura seram yang ada pada pohon beringin itu jadi tambah seram aja. Sementara Hiruma, ber'yes ria. Sena pun sweatdrop di tempat.

"Oi, Kuso Chibi! Ngapain loe bawa-bawa koper gede segala?" ucap Hiruma membuyarkan suasana.

"Oh, ini Hiruma-san? Aku mau pulang ke rumah orang tuaku! Kata mereka aku udah lama di jodohin, dan sekarang waktunya," jelas Sena, bikin Hiruma ikutan pundung dipohon beringin bareng Riku.

"Huee... Sena, dijodohin sama siapa?" tanya Riku, ikutan nimbrung.

"Shin-san, anak Pak lurah desa seberang!" jawab Sena, polos.

"Hoi Kuso Chibi! Kenapa loe nggak bilang dari dulu kalau udah dijodohin ama anak Pak Lurah sialan itu, hah?" seru Hiruma, setengah geram. Kelihatan banget kalau dia nggak rela Sena pergi.

"Trililit... Meong... Meong," terdengar nada dering suara kucing dari handphone Sena.

"Halo, iya ayah... Iya sebentar lagi Sena juga ke sana... Oh, iya! Pip-" Sena mematikan handphone nya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku, yang Sena nggak tau kalau saku celana nya itu bolong. Handphone nya pun molos jatuh ke tanah, mendarat dengan tidak elit.

"Hiruma-san! Riku! Aku udah ditunggu, aku... Harus pergi! Selamat tinggal," Sena menghampiri Hiruma dan Riku. Mengecup sejenak kedua pipi sang mantan seme-semenya tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya, benar-benar pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang kini tengah terdiam. Hiruma pun mengawali pembicaraan,

"Ajib! Ciuman Kuso Chibi gue emang mantab padahal cuma di pipi, coba kalau disini," ucap Hiruma seraya menyentuh bibirnya. BLETAK "Aw, apaan sih kuntet?" rupanya barusan Riku ngejitak kepala Hiruma.

"Loe tuh, mesum! Masih untung Sena mau nyium pipi laknat loe itu," tunjuk Riku pada pipi Hiruma yang dicium.

"Cih," Hiruma mencoba bangkit dari posisi duduknya sekarang. Dari tadi, dia abis pundung bareng Riku di bawah pohon beringin tempatnya sekarang berada. Ketika hendak berdiri, kaki Hiruma tersandung akar-akar pohon beringin tersebut. Dan,

"Cup!" dapat kita lihat reader, Hiruma jatuh menindih tubuh Riku yang tanpa pertahanan. Bibir mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Riku memejamkan matanya nggak mau lihat siapa yang menindihnya dan apa yang nyentuh bibirnya. Sedangkan Hiruma membebelakkan matanya melihat posisinya sekarang yang 'ukh'.

"GYAAA..." teriak keduanya. Riku mendorong tubuh Hiruma menjauh darinya. Dan segera mengusap-ngusap bibirnya dengan tangan. Sesekali dibalur tanah terdekat, yang ternyata malah kena kotoran ayam.

"Wuaaa!" Riku berlari nggak karuan, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Bego bego bego!" sementara Hiruma memukul-mukul batang pohon beringin, sebagai wujud penyesalannya. Alhasil muncul kuntilanak jatuh dari atas pohon beringin.

"Khikhikhi... Ganteng~ koq keliatan kesel gitu! Abis nyium si imut yah? Hohoo, Kawin sama saia aja nyok, khikhikhi..." Kuntilanak itu dengan agresifnya nemplok dipunggung Hiruma.

"Pergi sono, iblis sialan! Nggak tau kalau orang lagi kesel aja, Kunti bego!" teriak Hiruma, sial bener dia hari ini.

"Wah iblis koq ngatain iblis? Jangan panggil Kunti bego dong ah~ saia juga punya nama, yaitu Yorunita. Panggil aja saia Nita khikhi..." Kunti psikopat itu masih aja nemplok sama Hiruma. DUAGH!

Dengan sangat tak elit Kunti yang mengaku Yorunita tersebut jatuh nyusruk karena abis ditendang kasar sama Hiruma. Dan yang nendang pun kabur.

"Khikhi... Kalo situ berubah pikiran, dateng aja kemari! Saia nunggu dua puluh empat jam nonstop koq," kata si Kunti sambil lambai-lambai gaje.

~oOo~ FIN - THE END ~oOo~

-

Hahay, gaje yah? Akhirnya bisa juga bikin pair HiruNita *digibeng Hiruma FC*

Hahaha... Fic nggak jelas dari seorang author nggak jelas XXD

Ini fic saia pertama lho yang panjangnya tiga halaman penuh. Biasanya kan paling banyak dua halaman doang *segitu aja bangga =='*

Lumayan susah bikin fic humor di fandom eyeshield ini. Mbak Aya saia kangen fic humormu~ T^T

Ok, review senpai? ^^


End file.
